


Luna Loud's Lucky

by MortalAnonymous



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: And she loves her family.I think Leslie Mills sounds a LOT like Nika Futterman when she sings, so hearing a song that fit so well to one of her characters, I couldn't help it.





	Luna Loud's Lucky




End file.
